


12 Days of Enjoltaire

by BookDragon24601



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little sad at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon24601/pseuds/BookDragon24601
Summary: This is just a 12-part collection of various cute holiday Enjoltaire fics.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. The Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays all! I will be updating this every day until Christmas as kinda an advent things so I hope you like it!

Their high school was throwing a winter dance to raise money for new sports equipment. The gym was decorated with various ice themed decorations and cheap streamers. Grantaire had gone only because Eponine had made him. He was hanging back by one of the basketball nets and drinking a cup of spiked punch that was more alcohol then punch when Eponine came over to him.    
“Hey, look who it is,” She teased in a sing song tone, pointing at the door. Grantaire looked up and felt like he was hit by a truck. Enjolras was standing alone in another corner looking amazing. He was wearing a blood red suit with his hair braided and pinned up on one side and down in elegant curls on the other. He was looking at the mob of students with an almost wistful expression. Grantaire sighed and was snapped back to reality by Eponine elbowing him.

“Well?” She prompted. Grantaire scoffed and took a swing of his drink.

“Well what?”   
“Go over to him,” Eponine urged, nudging him towards the blonde. “He looks like a lost puppy so this is your moment.” Grantaire glared at her and she just glared back. “You know I’m right and not letting this go. Also, Bahorel may have bet 10 bucks that you’d chicken out so help me out here.”   
Grantaire sighed again, downed the rest of his drink, and threw out the paper cups. 

“Fine. But when I get humiliated in front of our whole grade, it’s your fault.” Eponine flipped him off and gave him a thumbs up simultaneously. Grantaire rolled his eyes as made his way over to Enjolras and tried thinking of something witty and/or flirty to say when he got there. He stopped when he got next to the blonde and cleared his throat making Enjolras jump slightly.    
“Wanna dance?” Grantaire asked and cursed himself because  _ god, he looked even better up close and all I could say was ‘wanna dance?’?! _

Enjolras smiled and blushed ( _ is he really blushing?! _ ) before nodded. 

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. Grantaire stared at him before grinned widely. He took Enjolras hand and pulled him over to the dance floor  _ just _ as a slow song was coming on.  _ Are you fucking kidding me? _ Grantaire thought. Enjolras seemed to notice too and blushed, which Grantaire was now certain he was. He saw Eponine in the corner and smirked slightly. 

“C’mon Apollo. You know how to dance, right?” Enjolras looked away from him sheepishly and Grantaire chuckled softly. He moved Enjolras’ hands onto his shoulders then placed his hands on the blonde’s hips gently. Enjolras turned a bright red and Grantaire couldn’t help but comment.

“Geez Apollo, you’re like a mood ring,” he teased softly. Enjolras scowled but Grantaire started swaying gently with the cheesy song they were playing. The revolutionary’s expression softened and he looked at Grantaire with a gentle smile. They danced for the next few songs until the music turned back to the same crappy pop music as before. Enjolras gave him one last smile before slipping away to join his other friends. Grantaire stared at him for a minute until Eponine came over to him with a smirk.

“Are you really just going to leave him like that?” She teased. Grantaire just looked at her, still slightly dazed.

“What?” Eponine sighed and shoved him towards Enjolras.

“Oh go on and have a cute moment,” She urged. Grantaire sighed but listened to her. He followed Enjolras outside and caught him out in front of the school. It was snowing softly and Enjolras looked like an angel in Grantaire’s eyes. Enjolras looked back when he heard the snow crunching under Grantaire’s shoes. 

“Hi,” he said with a small smile. “Everything okay?” Grantaire stopped next to him and leaned in, kissing him softly. Enjolras was surprised for a minute but melted into Grantaire’s embrace. They broke apart after a minute but stayed close. Grantaire looked up at Enjolras and a rush of relief washed over him when he saw him smiling. 

“R-” Enjolras started before Grantaire interrupted.

“I’m moving,” he blurted out. As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t. The look on Enjolras’ face was like a kicked puppy.

“Oh,” he said sadly, looking down and Grantaire could  _ swear _ there were tears in his eyes.  _ Why did you have to say that?! _ Grantaire cursed himself. “When?” He asked

“Over the break.”  _ Just stop talking!  _ Grantaire’s inner voice told him when Enjolras looked back up with a heartbroken expression.

“But… that’s so soon,” he said. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Grantaire just shrugged.

“I didn’t think anyone would care.”

“I care,” Enjolras said almost instantly. Grantaire was both heartbroken and in love at the same time.

“Look, Apollo I-” Grantaire’s dad pulled up by the school and honked twice. Grantaire sighed and kissed Enjolras one last time before pulling back. “I’ll see you around, Apollo.”

With that, Grantaire left Enjolras at the curb and got into his dad’s truck. 

“How was the dance kid?” His dad asked. 

“Fine,” He replied reflexively. He looked back out the window and saw Enjolras still standing out there, looking angelic as ever in the snow but was still clearly crying. Grantaire bit his lip and forced himself to look away as they drove away from the school.


	2. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and there is another update to Super Miserables so enjoy and please leave kudos/comments if you like it!  
> Credit for the various Enjolras nicknames https://marius-new-hat-and-coat.tumblr.com/post/181901238580/ways-our-directors-described-enjolras

A few years later, Grantaire was at the cafe near his university. It was after a long day of school and Grantaire was just hoping to get a coffee and go back to his dorm. However, as he was waiting, an oddly familiar student with blonde curls walked in. Grantaire couldn’t put his finger on it but he could have sworn-

“Enjolras!” Another student called as he made his way over to him and Grantaire felt like he was punched in the gut. Enjolras looked up and Grantaire could remember the day that he last saw him. Enjolras didn’t seem to have changed as much as Grantaire had. Grantaire had gotten a growth spurt in the middle of high school ending at about 6’3” and started boxing and dancing not long after he moved as well as working on art more. Meanwhile, Enjolras still looked like he had when they were in high school. He didn’t seem to have grown an inch, leaving him at 5’5” (something that Grantaire used to tease him about). He still had his gorgeous blonde curls that now fell past his shoulders and the familiar, warm blue eyes that pierced Grantaire’s memory like a knife. He did seem more mature to an extent; the bags under his eyes were darker and he seemed more exhausted than Grantaire remembered. 

Enjolras started to make his way over to his friend when he saw Grantaire. He frozen in place with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. His friend, Courfeyrac Grantaire now realized, came over to him and tapped his shoulder. 

“Earth to Enjolras,” he teased and Enjolras shook himself out of his stupor and brushed his friend off, going over to Grantaire. Grantaire’s mind when into panic mode and he just stayed frozen in his spot. Enjolras stopped a few inches away from Grantaire and cleared his throat gently.

“Hi,” he said simply with a soft smile. Grantaire smirked slightly.

“Long time no see, Apollo,” he quipped as he got his coffee and emptied the contents of a flask into it. Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s like 2 in the afternoon,” he pointed out. Grantaire simply shrugged.

“Your point?” he teased. Enjolras rolled his eyes but smiled.

“ _Anyway_ , what’s new? I haven’t seen you since-”

“The snowball freshman year,” Grantaire filled in with a sheepish look. “I remember.”

Enjolras smiled softly and went to say more but his friends called him over again. He sighed and pulled out a red sharpie. 

“Here,” he said, scribbling down his phone number on Grantaire’s hand. “Text me later so we can catch up.” With that, Enjolras went back over to the horde of friends Grantaire also hadn’t seen in years. He was still a bit love struck as he left the cafe and moved on to his next class

A few hours later, Grantaire finally worked up the nerve to text Enjolras.

**05.68.43.12.38:** _Hey, this is Grantaire_

**05.92.5.673.30:** _Hi R! Glad this worked!_

**“05.92.5.673.30” changed to “Apollo”**

**Apollo:** _Really R?_

**05.68.43.12.38:** _If you can choose my name, I can choose yours_

**“05.68.43.12.38” changed to “Asshole”**

**Asshole:** _You’re no fun_ 😟 

**Apollo:** _…._

**“Asshole” changed to “Daedalus”**

**Daedalus:** _Alright, whatever_ 😒

**Apollo:** _Why am I friends with you?_

**Daedalus:** _Oh, we’re friends now?_

**“Daedalus” changed to “grand R”**

**Grand R:** 😏 _I win_

**Apollo: 🙄** _Aaannyywaayy, how’ve you been?? I haven’t seen you in years! I’ve missed_ _you!_

**Grand R:** _Aw, you’re making me blush Apollo. But I’ve been pretty good. Hated my school_ _and the assholes in it. Started boxing, dancing etc. Currently a Fine Arts major_

**Grand R:** _And now that you’ve got my spark notes, what’s new with you?_

**Apollo:** _I’ve survived. High school was shit, my parents were worse so I got disowned,_ _met my twin, lived with my step dad. Ya know. I’m in pre-law and run the Les_ _Amis, a student activist group where we try to change laws and hold rallies and_ _protests. Some have been successful and others… not so much._

**Grand R:** _…_

**Grand R:** _I have so many questions starting with, why not so much?_

**Apollo:** _Well let’s just say I know the police station very well_

**Grand R:** 😮

**Grand R:** _Damn Apollo! I’m impressed!_

**Apollo:** _Moving on…_

**Apollo:** _Do you want to get together some time? I’m free after class tomorrow, if that_ _works?_

**Grand R:** _That sounds great! Can’t wait_ 😉

**Apollo:** _Perfect! Wanna meet at the cafe then come by my place after class?_

**Grand R:** _Of course. See you then Apollo. Get some sleep_

The next day, Grantaire was barely focusing during his classes. It wasn’t the biggest lost, he didn’t pay attention in most classes usually but he could draw so that got him through. In the middle of math, he decided to tease Enjolras a bit more.

**“Apollo” changed to “Angel”**

**“Angel” changed to “** **A little ray of righteous fury”**

**“A little ray of righteous fury” changed to “An energized freedom battery”**

**“An energized freedom battery” changed to “Captain America, but French”**

**“Captain America, but French” changed to “Captain France”**

**“Captain France” changed to “☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈”**

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _GRANTAIRE_

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _What the hell are you doing???_

**Grand R:** _Just having fun_ 😜

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _Why must you abuse emojis like this_

**Grand R: 😈**

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _Please stop. I’m begging you_

**Grand R:** _Why would I do that?_ 😏

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _This is blowing up my phone in class and driving me insane_ _please fix it_

**Grand R:** 🤔 🤐🤪

**☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈:** _Please_ 🥺

**“ ☀️✨💛APOLLO🌈🔥🏳️🌈” changed to “Apollo 💓”**

**Apollo 💓:** _I can live with this_ 🙂

**“Grand R” changed to “R 🎨”**

**R 🎨:** _As can I_ 😉

When Grantaire finally finished class, he went down to the cafe Musian when he found Enjolras working on what he assumed was an essay.

“Hey Apollo,” he greeted with a smile. Enjolras looked up and smiled too, making Grantaire’s heart skip a beat.

“Hi! So, are you done with your nickname fiasco?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t call it a fiasco. More of an experiment to see how crazy it would make you,” he teased, making Enjolras blush.

“ _Anyway_ , you ready to go?” He asked, getting up with a smile.

“Sure,” he replied, laughing softly. Enjolras pulled his red hoodie on and gave him a weird look.

“What?” He asked crossing his arms. Grantaire shrugged as they started out of the cafe.

“I just forgot some of the things about you,” he shrugged. “Like you still have that red hoodie,” he teased. Enjolras just rolled his eyes but luckily was still smiling.

“Didn’t _you_ get me this for secret santa?” he retaliated.  
“Yeah, when we were 13,” Grantaire corrected with a smirk. Enjolras just huffed indignantly and el*bowed him playfully. They made small talk for the rest of the journey back to Enjolras’ apartment. When they got inside, Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh.

“Now what?” Enjolras sighed wearily.

“It’s just that this apartment is the most Enjolras-ish thing I have seen in _years_ ,” he laughed. He wasn’t wrong; school papers were strewn about, creating paths to the kitchen and to his bedroom. Textbooks teetered on the edges of every table and half empty coffee cups stacked on top.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just tidied some of it up. “Sorry, I just was up last night writing an essay.” 

“Well, that explains the coffee cups,” he teased. Enjolras glared at him as he stacked the papers in a pile. 

“Those are usually there,” he retaliated. Grantaire just smiled and sat on the couch. 

“And _that_ explains the exhaustion.” Enjolras shot him another glare but just disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a small black kitten in his arms.

“Oh my god, you have a cat?” Grantaire asked, sitting up with a grin. Enjolras rolled his eyes which was an odd sight with a tiny kitten in his arms. He sat next to Grantaire and gently pet the cat as he explained.

“Courfeyrac was fostering her mom and no one adopted her and she had kittens and Fey’s apartment doesn’t even _allow_ pets so he needed to get them adopted and this one was the only one left and I couldn’t just let her go to a shelter because the one in town is a kill shelter and she’s a runt so-” 

Grantaire put his hands up to stop Enjolras. “I wasn’t judging,” he laughed, starting to pet the kitten too. “What’s her name?”

Enjolras smiled softly and looked back at the kitten. “I actually haven’t named her yet.” he admitted.

“How about Delphi?” He asked with a smile. “Like the oracle of Apollo.” 

“I like that,” Enjolras smiled and laughed softly as Delphi attacked Grantaire’s hoodie strings. Grantaire smiled at Enjolras cleared his throat softly.

“So, it’s good to see you again,” he prompted. Enjolras looked up from the kitten with a grin. 

“Yeah! I never actually thought I’d meet up with you again but it’s great to see you!” He said. “I mean, I know we did exactly get along when we were little but we weren’t the on terrible terms in high school.”

“Yeah, you were more annoying than anything, but I still like you,” he replied with a smirk as Enjolras blushed softly. “And I’m glad that we managed to become friends again.”

“Me too,” Enjolras replied with a smile. “Oh! Have you seen _Friends_? Bossuet got me all the seasons on dvd for last year’s secret santa.”

“I love _Friends_!” Grantaire agreed and Enjolras smiled before putting on the first episode. Both students got into a comfortable position so that they could watch and pet Delphi.

After barely one episode, Enjolras had fallen asleep with his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. The artist smiled softly and maneuvered the two of them so they were laying down. Before Grantaire could slide him over, Enjolras cuddled closer on his chest. Grantaire laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him softly as he fell asleep too.


	3. Due Dates

The next morning, Enjolras woke up curled up around a pillow. He would have stayed like that the whole night but the pillow was breathing. Enjolras slowly blinked his eyes open and found himself curled up against Grantaire’s chest while the latter at his arm around Enjolras’ shoulder. After the subconscious part of his brain that told him to stay next to him decided to step aside, his anxiety came in with a bull horn telling him to panic. He shoved away from Grantaire before he could think things through. Grantaire let out a frightened shriek as he fell off the couch. Enjolras jumped off the couch and cursed.

“Oh god! R! I’m so sorry!” He yelped, helping Grantaire up. The artist laughed as he accepted Enjolras’ hand but ended up pulling Enjolras down too. The blonde landed on top of Grantaire. Both students blushed and Enjolras scrambled off of him. Delphi came into the room and laid on top of Grantaire. The artist laughed softly and pet the kitten softly. Enjolras was still a bright red but smiled gently at the two of them. 

“Oh wait, do you have class today?” He asked suddenly. Grantaire looked up at him from his spot on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

“Apollo, do me a favor and check the date,” he said with a smirk. Enjolras rolled his eyes and opened his phone. 

“December 21,” he read off. Grantaire stared at him for a minute before replying.

“Which means it’s both a Saturday and the start of holiday break,” Grantaire supplied slowly. “You’ve been asleep since 4pm yesterday.” Enjolras nodded and sat next to Grantaire the cat on his chest. They were in a peace for a minute until Enjolras suddenly jumped up, cursing.

“FUCK! MY ESSAY!” he yelped, grabbing his laptop and typing furiously. “It’s 25% of my grade and it was due before midnight last night!” he groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Grantaire sat up and put the kitten on the floor before getting up and sitting next to Enjolras. He checked the screen and winced at the bright red  **_UNSUBMITTED- NO CREDIT_ ** on the screen. Enjolras took a shuddering breath and looked up, trying to covertly wipe the tears from his eyes. Grantaire’s heart broke and he wrapped an arm around Enjolras’ shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’ll be okay,” he promised. “Can you email the professor or something?” He asked softly. Enjolras shook his head as more tears formed in his eyes. 

“Lamarque doesn’t accept late work. I’m going to fail,” he explained, sniffling slightly and he scoffed softly. “I’m sorry, I’m just being stupid,” he sighed, swallowing thickly. Grantaire sighed softly and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re not being stupid,” he told him. “This is a big deal but it’ll be okay,” he promised and started stroking his hair softly. Enjolras just curled into Grantaire’s chest and started to calm down. Grantaire just held him close until he felt Enjolras start to calm down. He moved back to look at him and wiped his eyes gently. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. Enjolras nodded and took a deep breath. 

“I’m fine. I’ve got to call Bossuet or someone to see what else I missed,” he mumbled sadly. Grantaire smiled softly and pulled both of them up.

“Alright, I’m going to hit the cafe and then I’ll be back,” he promised, grabbing his jacket. Enjolras nodded and found his phone. Grantaire smiled softly and started to the cafe. 

When he got there, he ordered coffee for himself and Enjolras as well as a blueberry muffin and a chocolate muffin. As he waited, a professor was waiting as well.

“Lamarque!” the barista called and Grantaire looked up at the professor who took the coffee. 

“Hey!” He said to him before he could leave. “Professor Lamarque?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, do I have you?” he asked.

“Uh, no but my friend does and he didn’t submit that essay yesterday and that was my fault. He’s really upset about it and I was hoping-”

“You want me to accept his essay?” Larmarque asked with a sigh. “I’m sorry, but my class is hard in which there are certain standards and rules-”

“Fuck the rules!” Grantaire snapped but caught himself. “Excuse me but Enjolras has been killing himself over this essay. I mean, I don’t think he slept in days until I showed up and got him to sleep for a few hours. Hell, he didn’t even know what  _ day _ it was. He really cares about this and flipped out when he realized that he missed the turn in date. I’m begging you, please let him turn it in,” he sighed as he got his order. “Can I bribe you with a muffin?”

Lamarque raised an eyebrow and sighed. Grantaire was scared for a minute that he wouldn’t accept it but then Lamarque nodded.

“Fine. Enjolras is my best student and I know how hard he works. I’ll send him an email,” he said. Grantaire smiled brightly and let out a breath of relief. 

“Thank you so much! This is going to mean the world to him!” Lamarque smiled softly and nodded.

“I’m glad he found himself a boyfriend like you,” he smiled before leaving. Grantaire blinked for a minute before shaking his head and going back to Enjolras’ apartment.

When he got there, he found Enjolras sulking on the couch. He smiled and made his way over to him. 

“I’ve got you a coffee with way too much flavoring, cream, and sugar as well as a chocolate chip muffin,” he said, sitting next to him. Enjolras smiled softly and took a sip of the drink.

“How do you still remember what I always got in high school?” He asked with an impressed look.

“Why do you still have the same coffee order as you did in high school?” Grantaire retaliated. Enjolras laughed softly and broke off a piece of the muffin. 

“So I’ve got another surprise,” Grantaire started tentatively. Enjolras looked up at him and cocked his head, cuing Grantaire to continue. “I talked Lamarque into letting you turn your essay in.”

Enjolras stared at him with his mouth open slightly. “Really?” He asked softly before breaking into a huge smile and practically tackling Grantaire in a hug. “Oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much! You’re amazing! I can’t believe you did this! I love you-” he stopped suddenly and moved back quickly. Grantaire looked at him for a moment before replying.

“What was that Apollo?” He asked as a smile crept onto his face. “Did you just say-”

“Please don’t,” Enjolras groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hands. 

Grantaire smiled gently and cupped Enjolras cheek then kissed him. It didn’t last but as soon as Grantaire moved away he looked at Enjolras hopefully.

“I love you too,” he said quietly. Enjolras was looking slightly aghast but smiled softly. He leaned forward and kissed him again, throwing his arms around his neck. Grantaire smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ waist, holding him close. When they broke apart again, Enjolras nestled his head in the crook of Grantaire’s next.

“I love you,: he mumbled quietly. Grantaire grinned and kissed his forehead softly. 

“I love you too, mon ange.”


	4. Caught Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's short and late and mostly made of screen shots which is sad but life. Enjoy!

Enjolras and Grantaire stayed together for a while. Grantaire’s mind was still reeling from the fact that he is now dating his childhood crush. After a few minutes of them staying like this, Grantaire realised that Enjolras was falling asleep. He gently moved the revolutionary back and Enjolras slowly blinked his eyes open. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You need rest,” Grantaire shushed softly. Enjolras shook his head but yawned softly. Grantaire smiled and kissed him gently, making Enjolras smiled brightly.

“How many days were you up for with that essay?” Grantaire asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Four days,” he mumbled in response. Grantaire shook his head in exasperation before laying back on the couch with Enjolras still in his arms. Enjolras was about to protest but Grantaire started playing with his curls softly. Instead, the leader in red just cuddled closer on his chest, closing his eyes again. Grantaire smiled at him and just kept stroking his hair. Within a minute, Enjolras was fast asleep. Grantaire kissed his forehead and manueved on hand out and texted his friend, Bahorel.

**Big R:** _Soooo you’re friends with enj right?_

**Rel:** _What did you do?_

**Big R:** _Nothing! Well not nothing ;)_

**Rel:** _If you hurt him Grantaire I swear to god..._

**Big R:** _I would never hurt him_

**Big R:** _I kinda kissed him_

**Rel:** _YOU DID WHAT?!_

**Big R:** _I’m scared_

**Rel:** _I”M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!! 🎉🎉_

**Big R: 😄** _Thank you. I’ve also been claimed_

**Rel:** _?_

**Big R:** _Attachment: 1 image_

[Picture](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vfTv4sPVFxYtTaAXAkcCo5KPsS-Vuwr0)

**Rel:** _AWWW_

**Big R:** _Right? How cute!_

**Rel:** _Alright, I’ll leave you to it ; )_

**Big R:** _Thank you and don’t tell anyone_

**Rel:** _Well…_

**Rel:** _Attachments: 2 images_

[Part 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sMzpsnUb8B6fWZVdFi6HWoO8yEAHr-bJ)

[Part 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18m7Ggcd2nFEc5jjI30W2E3jpkWRL32IW)

Grantaire laughed softly and checked Enjolras’ phone where the messages were blowing up. Enjolras shifted a bit on Grantaire’s chest and murmured softly. The artist smiled softly and started playing with his hair again. He kissed his forehead softly and closed his eyes until his phone made a car crash sound, startling both of them and the cat. Enjolras jumped slightly and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s happening?” he asked sleepily.

“Aside from you being adorable when you just wake up, Bahorel may or may not have told everyone about us,” he explained with a sheepish smile.

“And how did Bahorel know?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well….” He started with a smile and Enjolras whacked his arm playfully. Grantaire just laughed and checked his phone. “I’ve been added to the group chat. I’m both honored and scared.”

Enjolras laughed softly and cuddled back into his side, opening his messages.

{A/N: I can upload pictures so let me know if these work until I can figure out a way to get the actual images on here.}

[Part 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13V0NQmEs_VdxzjuBBA3kVF2bXlJdevsW)

[Part 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h65ZIp-lQEHi1K4hdVZhGrMngtnuPtLN)

[Part 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10kReWNWlvLd-XdwZ_h_UIfFT5Ho99u6X/view?usp=sharing)

Enjolras’ eyes widened as he read Eponine’s threat and he looked back at Grantaire. 

“Why is my threat so much worse than yours?” he teased. “I mean you’ve got Ferre and Fey. I’ve got Eponine, Bahorel, AND Joly.”

Grantaire laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

“So I’m sorry everyone knows,” he apologized softly, kissing his forehead.

“It’s fine. At least we won’t have to hide it over the holidays,” he smiled, leaning up and kissing him. “And I know Jehan owns at _least_ two full boxes of mistletoe.”

Grantaire laughed and laid down again, pulling Enjolras down with him. 

“Then I am going to kiss you every time. I’ll take every chance I can to kiss you,” he smiled.


	5. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a time skip for the next few chapters so let me know what you think of that.

After getting teased mercilessly but the other Amis, Enjolras and Grantaire settled into an adorable relationship. Grantaire met Enjolras at the Cafe Musain in the morning and they’d hang out until one of them fell asleep (usually Enjolras, but he won’t admit it). A few days after they got together, Enjolras sent him a text that he wouldn’t be able to meet him that day because he had a project to start with Marius. Grantaire sighed and texted Eponine to see what she was doing. 

**R:** _ Hey, wanna hang out today _

**Ponine:** _ Enjolras is busy isn’t he _

**R:** _… yes_

**Ponine:** _ That’s sad _

**R:** _ Hey!  _ 😒

**Ponine:** _ I’m going holiday shopping if you wanna come _

**R:** _Sure!_

A few hours later, Grantaire was walking around the mall with Eponine. She had already gotten gifts for most of her people and was just looking for something for Cosette. Grantaire had found some things for the others and was looking for Enjolras. They were wandering for a half hour until Eponine stopped suddenly, causing Grantaire to walk head first into her. 

“Was there a reason for that or just to mess with me?” he huffed and looked over at her.

“It’s perfect,” she said softly, looking at a necklace with a small rose gold dove charm. Grantaire’s expression softened slightly and he followed her into the store. As Eponine bought her necklace, Grantaire wandered around the store. Nothing stuck him as very  _ Enjolras _ . He looked at a few bracelets, a couple pins, even a necklace. But still, nothing. When Eponine finished, Grantaire followed her out in a sulk.

“What kicked your puppy?” she asked teasingly. Grantaire just glared at her.

“I’ve got nothing for Enj,” he sighed. “Nothing! He’s my boyfriend and I’ve known him since I pushed him in a lake when we were 5! You’ve been dating Cosette for what, six months and you found the absolute  _ perfect _ gift.” 

Eponine sighed and shook her head. “R, that’s fine that you can find a gift,” she promised. “I mean, sure, I know Cosette and I got lucky. You could steal his jacket, wrap it in tin foil and give it to him and he’d  _ still _ love it. He loves  _ you _ not the things you get him.”

Grantaire smiled at her as they left the mall. “Thanks, Ponine,” he sighed softly. “Hey, I can’t do any worse than when I told him I was moving after I kissed him.”

“You have the weirdest love life,” Eponine said shaking her head. It was Grantaire’s turn to stopped suddenly and Eponine ran into him.

“Hey! Okay, fair enough. Eye for an eye and all that,” she huffed. Grantaire punched her arm playfully but smiled brightly. 

“I have an idea.”

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the amis were gathered at Jehan’s apartment (were there was indeed, many hanging pieces of mistletoe). They were making gingerbread houses when Grantaire and Eponine finally showed up. 

“Well, it’s going to be a white christmas,” Grantaire huffed. “With at least two feet of snow and growing.” Enjolras laughed softly and kissed his cheek when he came in the kitchen. 

“Mistletoe. It’s all Jehan’s fault,” he said with a soft smile and nodded up at the ceiling. Grantaire looked up and laughed when he saw the circle of mistletoe around Enjolras. He leaned down slightly and kissed Enjolras gently.

“I’m not arguing,” he smiled. “But why the halo?”

“I made the mistake of saying that I never really had touchy feely relationships before,” he explained with a defeated sigh. 

“Well, with your permission, that streak is going to end,” he smiled.

“Get a room!” Gavroche called from his place on a stool, where he was decorating. Eponine gasped at him.

“Who taught you that?!” She asked. Gavroche pointed at Courfeyrac and Eponine threw a wet paper towel at him. Enjolras laughed and leaned against Grantaire’s side. Grantaire smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Enjolras had built the frame of the gingerbread house but hadn’t started decorating. Grantaire moved enough so that he could help. Enjolras frosted the top while Grantaire decorated the front part. He looked at Enjolras concentrating weirdly hard and he dabbed a bit of frosting on his nose. Enjolras yelped slightly and laughed before doing it back to Grantaire, trying smearing some on his cheek but Grantaire just licked it and kissed Enjolras’ nose. 

“You’re so cute,” he smiled. They all finished making their gingerbread house with only a few sprinkle spills. Afterwards, Jehan pulled the pizza they made out of the oven and put trays of cookies in. The group went into the living room and ate the pizza around the fire. They passed the time by playing cheesy party games like never have I ever and truth or dare. Enjolras as sitting against Grantaire and the latter had his arms wrapped around him. Hours past and the amis were starting to fall asleep. Grantaire and Enjolras were the last two awake. However, Grantaire could tell Enjolras was starting to fall asleep. He smiled softly, resting his chin on top of Enjolras’ head.

“Get some sleep, mon ange,” he hummed quietly, kissing his temple. Enjolras made a few argumentative noises but he just nodded, snuggling closer to him. 

“I love you,” Enjolras mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too, ange.”Grantaire smiled and held him tighter, closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Gavroche woke everyone up way too early in the morning. Grantaire just groaned and rolled over, holding Enjolras close to his chest. 

“Five more minutes,” he groaned. Enjolras opened his eyes blearily and kissed his cheek. Grantaire sighed dramatically and sat up, letting Enjolras go. “Fine, fine. I’m awake.” Enjolras laughed softly and sat up too. After everyone was woken up, Jehan brought out some of the cookies. 

“Really?” Grantaire teased after taking a few peanut butter cookies. “It’s like 5am.”

“And yet, you took one,” Enjolras pointed out with a laugh. Once everyone was conscious, they started exchanging gifts. Grantaire gave his out last. He gave Combeferre a new copy of Lord of the Rings; Courfeyrac a giant gummy bear; Bahorel new hand wraps; Feuilly a new beanie; Jehan a calligraphy set; Bosseut a pogo stick (and a preemptive first aid kit); Joly an ostrich pillow; Gavroche a moss graffiti kit; Eponine a unicorn flask; Cosette a paper flower kit; and Marius a stuffed duck (which was in part mocking his fear of ducks and because it was the first thing he found). Luckily, everyone liked it and it was a giant relief to Grantaire.

Afterwards, Jehan corralled everyone up to their building’s roof to watch the sun rise. Grantaire grabbed his gift for Enjolras before they went up. When they were settled up there, most of them under a few dozen blankets each, Grantaire sat next to Enjolras.

“Alright, so I wanted to give you your gift when you friends couldn’t judge me,” he said with a small smile. Enjolras smiled at him and kissed his softly, pulling him into the nest of blankets. Grantaire laughed softly and wrapped one arm around him. He grabbed the wrapped present that he placed next to the pillow and handed it to Enjolras. He smiled at Grantaire as he opened it and when he saw it, his jaw dropped slightly.

It was a painting of their kiss in the snow after the Snowball. Grantaire painted him as he remembered him from that day. There was a golden glow around him, standing out against the dark sky and school.

Enjolras ran his fingertips over the painting gently and smiled up at Grantaire tearily. “This is beautiful, Taire,” he said softly with a grin and kissed him. Grantaire smiled when they pulled away. 

“I’m so glad you like it,” he smiled softly. “I didn’t know what to get you and then this happened.” Enjolras smiled at him brightly.

“It’s perfect. And I got something for you too, but it’s nothing like this,” he said, pulling it out of his hoodie pocket. Grantaire smiled at him and opened it.

It was a braided leather bracelet with their names in red and green respectively on an infinity charm. Grantaire smiled at it and slipped it on.

“It’s beautiful, ange,” he smiled, kissing him again. Enjolras grinned and laid his head on his chest.

“I love you,” he said with a soft smile as the sun began to rise.

“I love you too, angel,” Grantaire replied, kissing his forehead and admiring the view.


	6. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are late. It's been a crazy few days

Two years later, Enjolras and Grantaire were still together. They stuck together through every last-minute essay panic and every forgotten open jar of paint. However, they were back at the time for Lamarque’s essay and Enjolras had locked himself in his room for three days. Grantaire hadn’t been able to come by as he had a midterm project to finish. After he finally turned it in, he made his way over to Enjolras’ and Combeferre’s new apartment. When he opened the door, he found Combeferre shouting obscenities at the door.

“What did that door do to deserve this?” he teased with a smile. Combeferre turned back at him with a weary look.

“Enjolras hasn’t been out of his room during human hours since Wednesday and I am going to kick his ass if he doesn’t replace the coffee!” he said, shouting the last part at the door. Grantaire sighed and put his bag on the counter.

“Can I try?” he asked. Combeferre huffed and shrugged. 

“Be my guest.” Grantaire smiled softly and knocked on Enjolras’ door gently. 

“Enj? Love? Can I come in?” he called. After a few minutes, a quiet  _ click _ sounded and Enjolras opened the door. He looked exhausted with dark bags under his eyes and a suspicious red flush on his pale face. Grantaire sighed softly at the sight and pulled him to a hug. 

“Did you finish it?” Grantaire asked softly. Enjolras shook his head and pulled back, still looking exhausted and sad. 

“I just need to proofread my conclusion and turn it in,” he said. Grantaire smiled gently and tucked a blonde curl behind his ear. 

“Go do that and I’ll get you some human food, okay?” Enjolras nodded and went back into his room. Grantaire smiled and went back into the kitchen. 

“How?” Combeferre asked in bewilderment. “Honestly. How?” Grantaire laughed and shifted through the cabinets and found a box of mac and cheese. After him finished, he poured out two bowls and knocked on Enjolras’ door again. Enjolras opened it and Grantaire handed him a bowl before leading him to his bed.

“So how are you?” he asked with a small smile as Enjolras started eating. He just shrugged and leaned against Grantaire. When he did, Grantaire flinched slightly and frowned at him.

“Hey, you okay? You feel warm,” he noticed and pressed his hand against Enjolras’ forehead. “You’re burning up Enj. How long have you been sick?”

“I’m not sick,” Enjolras protested but sneezed several times into the crook of his elbow.

“Uh huh, yeah ‘fine’,” he sighed and kissed his forehead before getting up. “Ferre!” He called as he walked of Enjolras’ room. “He’s sick again. Do you have a thermometer? Or Nyquil?”

Combeferre sighed and gestured to the bathroom. “Third shelf, cabinet.” Grantaire gave him a thumbs up as he rifled through the cabinet and grabbed what he needed then went back to Enjolras’ room.

“Since the essay is done, you are spending at least the next three days getting better. That’ll give until the holiday party so no three am essays or late night tumblr scrolls or anything like that. I’m staying here for the rest of the break, if you’re okay with that, and making sure you actually rest. Deal?” 

Enjolras gave him a detestful glare but sighed and nodded. “Fine. At least I get to spend time with you,” he said with a small smile. Grantaire smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Alright, now please eat something. I don’t want to be going to the hospital this year, okay?” Grantaire said with a teasing glare. Enjolras nodded with a smile and ate a bit more of his food.Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh softly and ate as well. When they were both done, Grantaire brought the dishes into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He got back to Enjolras’ room and dropped it in Enjolras’ lap.

“I know it’s like your thing to get dehydrated a lot but not this weekend, okay?” Grantaire teased and Enjolras glared at him.

“It’s not “my thing” I just don’t care,” he shrugged. Grantaire shook his head in exasperation. 

“Why do I love you?” he said with a smile. Enjolras just huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tease me, I’m sick,” he pouted. Grantaire just laughed and kissed him gently.

“You must be if you’re admitting it,” he teased but pulled him close and laid down on Enjolras’ bed. Enjolras smiled softly and snuggled against his side. Grantaire hummed softly and played with his hair until he felt Enjolras’ breath even out and he saw his eyes were closed. He smiled softly and closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to Enjolras’ familiar weight on his chest. However, things changed when Enjolras woke himself up by sneezing several times. Grantaire sighed and kissed his cheek softly.

“How’re you feeling love?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Enjolras promised as Grantaire felt his forehead for a fever.

“That fever is melting your brain,” Grantaire teased softly but handed Enjolras the thermometer. Enjolras put it in his mouth without argument and they waited until it beeped.

“102. 87,” Grantaire read with a sigh.

“Okay, maybe I’m not fine,” Enjolras admitted with a sigh and sniffling slightly.

“Get some rest, ange,” Grantaire said, chuckling slightly and laying back down with him.


	7. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of these should be up soon and then we'll be back on track : )

Enjolras luckily was asleep for the majority of that day. Grantaire stayed with him as much as he could; reading some of the books Enjolras had laying around and scrolled aimlessly through social media. Most of the time, though he just cuddled with Enjolras and acted as a human pillow. At around three am, Enjolras was conscious and coherent for the first time that day. He tried to get up without waking Grantaire but since they were tangled together, he failed quite fantastically as he fell off the bed.

“A real fallen angel?” Grantaire teased with a sleepy smile. Enjolras huffed and sat up with a small smile. 

“How can you even make a joke so quickly after waking up?” He retorted. Grantaire just laughed and helped him up.

“Well, I haven’t been able to all day so I’m taking all my chances,” he replied, kissing his forehead. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re hungry, want me to make you something to eat?” 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “One, it’s three in the morning and two, I can always heat up a cup of ramen.”

“You are eating actual human food this week and I have nothing against helping you with that. C’mon, I got stuff to make onion soup,” he said, getting up. Enjolras sighed and pulled on his boyfriend’s sweatshirt before following him out of his room.

Grantaire went into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients when Enjolras came out in Grantaire’s sweatshirt that was way too big for him. Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed his forehead. Enjolras hummed softly as he took a seat on one of the stools. 

“Hey!” Grantaire realized indignantly. “I thought I lost that a few months ago!” Enjolras just burrowed deeper inside where just his eyes were visible. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s warm and covered in your paint. And smells like you.” Grantaire just smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“You’re too cute,” he said off handedly. Enjolras just huffed but watched him intently with his head propped up on his hands. Grantaire hummed softly to a song as he started making the soup. It didn’t take all that long, he was done within a half an hour but when he looked back at Enjolras, he found the leader in red sleeping blissfully. 

He smiled softly and set the pot to simmer before picked up Enjolras gently. He carried him into the living room and laid on the couch with him still in his arms. Enjolras woke up again not long after, blinking up at Grantaire in tired confusion. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled again. Grantaire smiled softly and kissed his nose softly. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s like three in the morning and you’re sick,” he pointed out. Enjolras smiled back and cuddled up close to him. 

“Do you think that Ferre would kill me if I showered now?” He asked. Grantaire laughed softly and shook his head. 

“I doubt it. I mean I'm making soup. If the overwhelming smell of onion won’t wake him up, I doubt a shower will,” he promised, kissing his forehead. Enjolras smiled softly and went down the hall to the bathroom. Grantaire went back to be kitchen and finished making the soup. 

When Enjolras came back, Grantaire gave him a sympathetic look as he ladled the soup into a bowl and handed it to Enjolras. He pressed a gentle hand to his boyfriend’s forehead and frowned.

“You still feel warm. I'll get the thermometer,” he sighed. Grantaire went to get it and came back with a thermometer and some Tylenol. He handed it to Enjolras and waited for it to beep. He read the number and winced in sympathy. 

“Aww, honey. 103. Seriously, how bad is your immune system?” He joked gently. He ran his hand through Enjolras’ hair before kissing his forehead softly.

“I’m okay. What movie is this?” He asked, sounding congested. He gestured to the tv with a nod. Grantaire wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled the blanket back over them.

“Phantom of the Opera” he answered with a smile.

“25th anniversary? ” 

“Of course, what do you take me for?” Grantaire asked in a mock offended tone. His expression turned more concerned when he heard Enjolras cough harshly into the crook of his arm. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Enj?” He asked again. Enjolras nodded and shifted closed to Grantaire.

“I’m fine. Wanna put the movie on?” Enjolras prompted. Grantaire sighed and turned on the movie. Unsurprisingly to Grantaire, Enjolras fell asleep before the end of act one. Grantaire smiled to himself and woke him up gently. 

“Finish the soup then I’ll let you get more sleep, okay?” Enjolras nodded slowly.

“Can we finish the movie first?” He asked quietly. Grantaire smiled at him.

“Of course, Apollo.”Grantaire turned the movie back on. This time they made it to ‘Point of No Return’ before Enjolras fell asleep. He finished the “human food” as Grantaire put it and cuddled up next to him.

“Hey, you don’t want to fall asleep on the couch again, do you?” He teased gently, shaking Enjolras’ softly. 

“You’re here,” he muttered. Grantaire was melting slightly but moved reluctantly.

“C’mon, I’ll stay with you but you shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch as much as you do.” Enjolras huffed but got up anyway. Grantaire smiled and followed Enjolras into his room. He dragged Enjolras down onto the bed with him and the other student laughed lightly. 

“You probably shouldn’t be here. You’re going to get sick,” Enjolras said sadly, shifting away from his boyfriend. Grantaire smirked and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling the leader in red next to him.

“Do you honestly think I care about that?” He whispered. Enjolras kissed his cheek lightly before cuddling up against Grantaire’s chest. The artist held him close and played with his hair as the revolutionary fell asleep. Grantaire took a quick picture of him, shut his phone off, and softly kissed the top of Enjolras’ head before falling asleep himself


	8. Ski Trip

Enjolras was back to human functioning capacity with a few days. The amis had planned a holiday movie marathon at Enjolras and Combeferre’s apartment. However, the two students didn’t exactly volunteer their apartment. Courfeyrac was to blame for that. The repercussion of this was that both of them were very stressed. Enjolras was organizing and reorganizing all of the usual clutter in the living room and Combeferre was cleaning everything. Grantaire and Courfeyrac were torn between laughing and tell them to calm down. They managed to get their stressed-out boyfriends to agree to take a day to go skiing. 

The group went to a nearby resort and got day passes. Grantaire helped Enjolras get into snow gear (“You need to wear a coat, Enjolras!” “ _ I’m fine _ !”) and Courfeyrac got them all ski rentals. They split up when they got to the ski lift. Courfeyrac and Combeferre went up first and Enjolras and Grantaire waited on line. Enjolras was playing with one of poles anxiously until Grantaire took his hand.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked softly. Enjolras took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I’ve just never done this before. And it’s kinda high,” he admitted with a sheepish look. Grantaire just smiled gently and kissed his cheek. 

“It’ll be alright, mon ange,” He promised as the lift came around. They got on and Grantaire held his hand the whole time. When they got off, Grantaire quickly showed Enjolras the basics and they made their way over to Courfeyrac and Combeferre. 

“Ready?” Courfeyrac asked with a smile. Combeferre and Enjolras exchanged a look and nodded. They started down the hill, Courfeyrac and Grantaire sticking close to their boyfriend. At one point, Grantaire and Enjolras split down one trail and Courfeyrac and Combeferre down the other. 

Enjolras was shaky but tried to save face. Grantaire was trying to be supportive but he couldn’t help but laugh as Enjolras hit a tree branch and a pile of snow fell on him. Enjolras huffed and shook some of the snow out of his hair and looked over at Grantaire, who was still laughing. He rolled his eyes and hit him with a snowball. Grantaire laughed harder and threw one back until they were in a snowball fight. They were both covered in snow and laughing until Enjolras tripped over his own feet and fell down the side of the hill and into a snowbank. Grantaire laughed and skied over to help him up.

“You okay Apollo?” He called. Enjolras winced as he sat up and checked himself over.

“No,” he called back faintly as his eyes widened. Grantaire’s expression turned serious and he quickly took off his skis and carefully made his way to where Enjolras was. When he got there, his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw the red stain snow and Enjolras’ ankle bent at an odd angle. 

“Holy shit,” he cursed. Enjolras looked up at him with a glare.

“Thanks R, I thought it was bad,” he snapped as he sat up with labored breath. He tried to stand up but yet out a small yelp of pain and fell back down. Grantaire rushed over to him and scooped him up gently.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” he promised softly, holding Enjolras close to him. Enjolras nodded and held onto him tightly. Grantaire got him back up the hill and set him against a tree before going back down to get both their skis and poles. He got back up and went back to Enjolras.

“Okay, I’m going to call Combeferre and Courfeyrac and then we’re going to get you to the hospital, yeah?” He said, crouching down next to him. “Do you want me to check it or wait until we get out of here?” Enjolras took a deep breath. 

“I don’t need to go to the hospital,” he insisted. “I’m-”

“If you say you’re ‘fine’ I might dump you right here on this mountain,” Grantaire threatened. Enjolras looked away sheepishly and Grantaire sighed, kissing his forehead before calling Courfeyrac. 

“ _ Hey, are you guys still on the mountain or did we miss you? _ ” Courfeyrac asked over the phone. 

“Enj got hurt. We’re stuck about halfway down I think. I’m going to try and get him down but then we need to get him to go to a hospital,” he explained as he walked away from Enjolras so he wouldn’t hear.

“ _ That’s like getting a cat to swim, _ ” Courfeyrac sighed. “ _ I’m guessing it’s bad then? _ ”

“He’s bleeding enough to stain the snow and I might need to reset his ankle before we start.”

“ _ I’ll get a head start with Ferre. Good luck. _ ” Grantaire turned his phone off after Courfeyrac hung up. He made his way back to Enjolras and looked at him sympathetically. 

“So, I think it’s broken,” he started gently. Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No shit.”

“So I’m going to reset it before we go down, okay?” Enjolras was clearly very panicked but nodded. Grantaire sighed and knelt next to him, kissing him softly. 

“Count of three,” he said. “One, two, three.” Grantaire quickly reset his ankle and Enjolras yelped and cried slightly. Grantaire instantly pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay,” He shushed softly, stroking his hair. “It’s over and you’re okay. We’re going to go down to the hospital so they can actually fix it, alright?”

Enjolras nodded and sniffled softly. “Okay,” he agreed. Grantaire nodded and helped him up with one arm wrapped firmly around his waist. They made their way carefully down the hill, stopping every so often.

They managed to get back to the parking lot and found Courfeyrac and Combeferre. As soon as they saw each other, Combeferre and Courfeyrac ran over to help them. 

“I explained to the people in there that you’re poles are up there and they said they’d get it,” Courfeyrac explained to them. Enjolras gave him a death glare as Grantaire helped him into their car.

“Because that’s what I was concerned about,” he replied but Grantaire thanked Courfeyrac before they both got in. Grantaire held Enjolras’ hand as they drove to the hospital. 

“You’ll be okay,” he promised. Enjolras curled into his side and nodded against Grantaire’s shoulder.

“I’m with you,” he agreed. Grantaire smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

“I think the blood loss is starting to get to you,” he teased. Enjolras laughed gently as they pulled into the hospital. Grantaire helped him out and inside as Combeferre went ahead to explain the earlier phone call to Joly, who was working a shift.

“What the hell were you two thinking?!” He asked angrily as Grantaire and Enjolras met him inside. They both withered under his glare as Joly started stitching Enjolras’ cut. An hour later, they were all back at Enjolras and Combeferre’s apartment with Enjolras’ ankle in a medical boot. He was curled up on the couch with Grantaire as they watched the  _ Polar Express _ . 

“I’m sorry about all that,” Grantaire apologized quietly, kissing his temple.

“It’s not your fault,” he promised, curling up closer to him under the blanket. 

“Kinda was,” Grantaire insisted. Enjolras rolled his eyes and kissed him softly.

“But you got me home so that’s all that matters,” he added. “And neither of us were killed by Joly.” Grantaire laughed softly and held him closer.

“Whatever you say mon ange.”


	9. Cuddle Puddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah to anyone who celebrates it!

The next day was the Amis Movie night. Courfeyrac was helping Combeferre prep snacks and Grantaire was tasked with keeping Enjolras off his foot.

“I can walk!” He argued. 

“Just like you could ski?” Grantaire countered, crossing his arms. Enjolras just grumbled and stayed on the couch. The others showed up not long after and they started the movie marathon. They started with  _ A Christmas Story _ and continued on, everyone piled up together on various couches and all of the blankets they owned were shared amongst them.

They continued watching until a pop sounded and all the lights went out. Feuilly sighed and offered to go check the breaker.

“It looks like there’s a power outage,” he said. “There’s like three feet of snow already and a line down across the driveway.”

“I think we’ve got some wood out back from last winter,” Combeferre said, getting up and opening the fireplace. Feuily, Bahorel, and Cosette brought some wood in from outside and built a fire in the fireplace. They all settled back down and found something else to do. Combeferre was leaning against the couch, studying one of his textbooks while Courfeyrac rested his head on Combeferre's shoulder, petting Delphi gently. Jehan and Feuily were leaning back to back; Jehan writing a poem in their notebook and Feuily was snoozing blissfully. Bahorel was laying in front of both of them, listening to music with his eyes closed. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were in a sleeping pile up next to the fire place. Marius was also fast asleep with his head in Cosette's lap while she braided Eponine’s hair. Enjolras and Grantaire were cuddled together on the couch, Grantaire napping with his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend and Enjolras reading  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray  _ and playing with Grantaire’s hair gently.

A few hours later, all of them were asleep, curled up with their friends or partners. Enjolras was the only one still awake and intently reading. Grantaire woke up and looked up at Enjolras sleepily.

“Good book?” He teased with a smile. Enjolras laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“I’m almost done,” he promised. “Ish”

“Oh bullshit,” Grantaire retaliated with a laugh. “I know you. You said that you were almost done with  _ Order or the Phoenix _ when you still had 500 pages to go.” Enjolras rolled his eyes and closed his book.

“Fine,” he sighed and cuddled closer to Grantaire. “You win.”

“Yay,” Grantaire smiled triumphantly and hugged him closer to his chest. “You’re so cuddly in the winter,” he pointed out with a grin.

“You’re just very warm and it’s cold out,” Enjolras corrected but that didn’t stop him from snuggling into Grantaire chest. Grantaire just laughed softly and closed his eyes again. Enjolras smiled and kissed his cheek before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, when Enjolras woke up, he had to pull Grantaire on top of him.

“Whas ‘at?” Grantaire slurred tiredly as he woke up.

“Cold,” Enjolras mumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes but frozen suddenly. “R.”

“What?” Grantiare asked again.

“There’s a tree in the kitchen.” There was a beat of silence before Grantaire responded

“ _ What? _ ”

“Grantaire!” Enjolras said again, getting up. “There is a tree that fell through the roof!” Grantaire sat up and swore loudly, waking up everyone else. They all noticed the tree a lot quicker than Enjolras and Grantaire and started shouting. Luckily, Enjolras and Grantaire we able to get everybody outside as they called their landlord. Enjolras was leaning against Grantaire’s side for warmth and support.

“Great,” he sighed. “So now what do we do?”

“You could move in with me,” Grantaire suggested and Enjolras looked up at him in surprise.

“Really?” He asked with a smile. “You’d be okay with that?” Grantaire smiled and nodded.

“I’ve been waiting for an opportunity and I guess this is a pretty good sign and it’s not a horrible idea.”

“I think that would be a great idea,” He grinned and kissed Grantaire softly.

Over the next few days, Combeferre and Enjolras moved all of their things out of their ruined house. Combeferre moved in with Courfeyrac and Enjolras finally moved in with Grantaire.

The first morning that Enjolras and Grantaire woke up together, Enjolras tired to get out of bed early to make them both coffee but Grantaire just held him close.

“Not yet,” he groaned. “Too early.” Enjolras laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

“That’s why I’m making coffee,” he replied. “You know, you’re really grumpy in the morning.” Grantaire just huffed and pulled him in closer.

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you go.”

“Is it going to be like this every morning,” Enjolras asked with a laugh.

“Nope,” Grantaire replied. “Is that a problem?” He teased.

“Absolutely not,” Enjolras said with a smile and cuddled back up with him.


	10. Permets tu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently today's fic was posted yesterday and I had a heart attack when I saw that this morning so this is the right chapter 10 and the next chapter is the proper chapter 11

On Christmas day, the Amis were gathered at Enjolras and Grantaire’s place for a holiday party. Enjolras was doing most of the cooking and trying to burn anything down. Grantaire was finishing putting up the decorations when the others arrived. Cosette saw Enjolras in the kitchen and instantly intervened. 

“Hey! Absolutely not! You are still not allowed in the kitchen since the whole curtain fire incident!” She said, shooing him out of the kitchen. Enjolras just huffed and went out to say hello to the others. Grantaire laughed softly and went into the kitchen.

“Hey Sette,” he greeted, leaning against the counter. Cosette smiled at him. 

“Hey, R. Everything alright?” she asked as she finished up the cookies and put them in the oven.

“Kind of. Well, on my end it is but you might kill me,” he said with a smile.

“What did you do?” She asked, crossing her arms. How she could look intimidating at 5 foot tall is beyond Grantaire. He took a deep breath and pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it to show Cosette a gold wedding band with a ruby embedded in it with the words ‘ _ Mon Ange _ ’ engraved inside. Cosette gasped softly and smiled up at him.

“You’re going to propose to him tonight?” she asked quietly. Grantaire nodded and slipped in back in his pocket. 

“That’s the plan,” he sighed softly. “And I’m kinda asking you for your blessing. I mean, you’re his sister, right?” Cosette shrugged.

“I mean technically but he really is closer with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They’ve been like brothers since kindergarten.” Grantaire sighed and nodded. 

“Alright. Can you help me get distract the others? And Enjolras?” Grantaire asked. Cosette smiled devilishly and nodded.

“Leave it to me,” she smiled and left with an innocent smile. She whispered to Combeferre and Courfeyrac to go into the kitchen before addressing the rest of them.

“Who wants to see embarrassing pictures of Enjolras, and Grantaire!” She announced, winking at Grantaire as the others gathered around and Enjolras blushed a bright red.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac met Grantaire in the kitchen.

“What’s up?” Courfeyrac asked with a smile, while raiding the cookie jar. Grantaire pulled out the ring box again and showed the two of them. Courfeyrac squealed happily and jumped on him with a tight hug. Combeferre patted his shoulder with a grin.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Combeferre smiled. Courfeyrac dropped back down and was still smiling.

“I want to ask you two for your blessing,” He explained with a nervous smile. Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchanged a look and nodded.

“You two are perfect for each other,” Combeferre replied. “But don’t you traditionally ask for the family’s blessing?” Grantaire nodded in confusion.

“Isn’t that the two of you?” He asked. Courfeyrac shrugged.

“Kind of. But the others are as much of his family as we are.” Grantaire sighed and nodded. 

“Alright. Just… Can you guys get Enjolras out of the house so I can talk to everyone?” he asked wearily. Courfeyrac nodded and called into the living room.

“Hey Enj! We’re out of marshmallows, can you and Sette run and grab some more?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure!” Enjolras replied and got up, going into the kitchen and Grantaire hid the ring under a pot. 

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Enjolras said, kissing his cheek with a loving smile. Grantaire grinned brightly at him and nodded.

“Alright. Be careful with that foot,” he teased. Enjolras rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed his keys. Cosette met him at the door and gave Grantaire a thumbs up. Grantaire took a deep breath and gathered everyone in the living room.

“Alright, I’m just going to go over this once because we don’t have much time,” Grantaire started, climbing up on the coffee table. He handed the ring to Courfeyrac so that he could pass it around.

“I’m going to propose to Enjolras tonight,” he said with a smile. The others instantly started chattering and complimenting and squealing (which was 50% Courfeyrac and 50% Jehan). Grantaire couldn’t help but smile but he nodded. 

“Thank you, thank you but he’s going to be back soon and I need to get all of your blessings because I want to do this right and you guys are his family,” he explained. “I promise that I will always love him and never hurt him and make him happy. I love him more than anything,” he said, softening up with a smile.Jehan smiled at him and pulled him off the table and into a hug.

“You guys are going to be perfect together,” they said and the others agreed. Grantaire let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them.

“Thank you. This really means a lot to me,” he smiled. 

“So how are you gonna do it?” Gavroche asked curiously and Grantaire froze.

“I, uh. I don’t know yet,” he admitted. “I’ve just been hoping to talk to everyone first.”

“You’ve got to make it really romantic,” Jehan said.

“And you need to do something spontaneous,” Bahorel added.

“And it has to be cute,” Joly added.

“And-” Courfeyrac started but Grantaire threw his hands up.

“Alright! Alright! Look, I’m just going to ask him after we do the gift exchange. Is that okay for all of you?” he asked. The others smiled and nodded with a general hum of agreement. 

A few minutes later, Enjolras and Cosette came back and the group started exchanging gifts. All the while, Jehan kept giving Grantaire looks and he kept “missing” the garbage bag and throwing balls of wrapping paper at them.

Finally, at the end of the night Grantaire took a deep breath and got up, pulling Enjolras up with him. 

“Enjolras, I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. You’re such a beacon of light and happiness in my life and I want to spend every moment I have left with you.” Grantaire got down on one knee and revealed the ring while Enjolras stood, dumbfounded and teary eyed.

“Alexandre Enjolras, will you marry me?” He asked hopefully. After a moment of silence, Enjolras’ face broke into a bright smile. 

“Yes. Oh my god Taire, yes! Of course I will!” he replied throwing his arms around him and giving him a bone crushing hug as the others cheered. Grantaire let out a breath of relief and kissed him happily.

“Thank god,” he sighed as he gave Enjolras the ring. “You scared the shit out of me for a moment.” Enjolras laughed and took a deep breath.

“Why would I say no? I love you Taire,” He smiled.

“I love you too ange,” Grantaire replied, holding him tightly.

“Sooooo,” Courfeyrac interrupted. “Can I plan the wedding?”


	11. Wedding Day

A year later, Enjolras and Grantaire were getting married. It was held at Courfeyrac’s mother’s house, a beautiful colonial on the beach. Courfeyrac did indeed plan the wedding. He helped (bothered, Grantaire would tease) the couple for a year as they arranged everything and it ended up being perfect.

Musichetta agreed to cater everything and only threatened Enjolras twice in the whole process. She made french onion soup and fettuccine alfredo with Grantaire’s request of garlic bread. She also coordinated a dessert menu that satisfied both Enjolras’ and Courfeyrac’s sweet tooth. 

Eponine made the cake. It was a three tier red velvet with fondant and buttercream. She decorated each part with a phase of their relationship in fondant pieces. The first tier was decorated with parts from when they were kids; the red hoodie, the lake, and a snowflake for the snowball. The second tier was the one from when they reconnected; it had a coffee cup, essay paper, and infinity charm. The third and final tier had a copy of the engagement and the rest was covered in christmas lights. On the top, little fondant models of Enjolras and Grantaire stood side by side. 

Jehan made all the floral arrangements. Both grooms had boutonnieres personally designed by the florist themself. Grantaire’s was a combination of deep purple and green roses as well as pieces of lavender and hyacinth dressed with black ribbon. Enjolras’ was made of red and white roses and a wreath made from baby’s breath and laurels. They also made the wedding party’s bouquets of green and red flowers; the same arrangement as the centerpieces.

Feuilly created intricate snowflake glass vases for each table and bouquet. Joly, Bossuet, and Bahorel help with decorations, making the room they used for the reception like a winter wonderland. 

Cosette designed the suits and wedding party outfits. For the ladies, she drew up lavender mermaid dresses and for the gentlemen, dark blue suits with red accents and for Jehan, a lavender skirt and blue suit jacket. On the day of, she also did all the hair and makeup. Everyone agreed to wear silver and purple eyeshadow and if their hair was past their ears, it needed to be french braided back. 

She also made the grooms’ suits. Grantaire’s was a white button down with green suspenders under a dark green velvet jacket with gold accented swirls and a back tie. Enjolras’ had a white button down with red suspenders and a red tie and a white suit jacket with gold roses pattern. Grantaire only went as far as to let Cosette curl his hair, nothing more (although she managed to get some gel in). Enjolras’ hair was curled and braided on one side with the braid pinned back; the same way he wore it when they had their first kiss. 

On the day of the wedding, the amis worked together to keep Enjolras on one side of Courfeyrac’s mom’s house and Grantaire on the other. After everything was ready, both grooms walked down the aisle. Grantaire was escorted first by Musichetta, Bossuet, and Joly. Enjolras came next, with Combeferre and Courfeyrac on either side of him. Valjean officiated the ceremony. When they got to the vows, Grantaire went first. 

“Enjolras, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, both inside and out. You have the ability to show kindness and compassion in a world where that’s in short supply. I remember the day I first met you I though, ‘Oh, he’s got to be one of those angels mom talks about’. Of course, that was before I pushed you in the lake. In my defense, I only did that because I was a kid and didn’t know how to deal with love. As we grew up, I remember thinking, ‘This will be the day I tell him’. And everyday, I put it off until later. When I finally worked up the nerve to tell you, it was right before I moved. But I’ll never forget how beautiful you looked in the dark and snow. When we finally met again, it was like there was life being returned to me. It was perfect. I love spending every moment with you. Even the moments when you were sick or braking limbs skiing. The day I proposed to you was the scariest of my life because I knew that if you said no, I would lose you. But you said yes and made me the happiest man on earth. It’s a privilege to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, mon ange, and I always will.” Enjolras needed a minute to regroup before he said his vows. 

“Taire, you are the greatest thing in my life. You kept my childhood interesting and each day since we found each other again filled with love and hope and light. You have helped me so much since we’ve known each other. You’re my knight in shining armor. From the time you save my grade and convinced Lamarque to accept my essay late to the time to reset my ankle after the skiing mishap to each and every time you’ve taken care of me. I don’t think I would have survived until now without you. I’m the luckiest person to be able to be with you. You are a beautiful man, no matter what you think and you are the kindest, most talented and caring person I could ask for. I love you more than anything in this world and I will never stop loving you.” 

At the end of both of their vows, there wasn’t a dry eye left. They exchanged rings and Valjean continued. “Grantaire, do you take Enjolras to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Grantaire smiled and squeezed Enjolras’ hands. “I do.” “And do you, Enjolras, take Grantaire to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Enjolras returned the smile and squeezed back. “I do.” Valjean grinned at the couple before continuing. “It’s my honor to announce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband.” Both boys grinned brightly and Grantaire cupped Enjolras cheek softly and kissed him lovingly.

As they moved onto the reception, Enjolras and Grantaire broke away for a bit to just be with each other and enjoy their company. They were found hugging each other tightly by Courfeyrac, who was sent to retrieve the grooms. After Courfeyrac pulled them back inside, they were both astounded by the work their friends had done. They started the party with their first dance to _Come What May_ from Moulin Rouge. Enjolras and Grantaire slow danced to their favorite song, staying close together throughout the whole song. Grantaire quietly sang along and Enjolras joined, smiling up at him. 

“I will love you, until my dying day,” he sang to Grantire as he leaned up to kiss him. Grantaire smiled happily and wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing back as the song ended. After that, they went around to say hello to everyone. Neither Enjolras or Grantaire could stop smiling the whole night.

When it was time for dinner, Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Garlic bread?” he asked Grantaire with a grin. “How did that one slip past?”

“Well now I can kiss you anyway because we’ll _both_ have garlic breath,” he teased, kissing his cheek. Enjolras rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed him for real.

When they saw the cake, both of them started crying again. Enjolras denied it but Grantaire knew the truth. They both hugged Eponine before cutting it (only after taking a dozen pictures). Grantaire smeared a bit of frosting on Enjolras nose, earning him a bright laugh. Grantaire laughed too and kissed his nose. 

“So cute,” he teased,. Enjolras sighed with a grin and hugged him tightly before taking a plate of desserts. Grantaire stole a cookie and Enjolras laughed.

“So are you,” he hummed happily. After everyone was done, the next song was the [_Kingdom Dance_](https://youtu.be/FDj3lTs_lh8) from Tangled. The other Amis took their job of keeping Enjolras and Grantaire away from each other very seriously (which thankfully made the couple laugh).

Finally, at the end of the night, the Les Amis gathered up in Enjolras and Grantaire’s room for them to open gifts. Jehan got them a journal with pressed flowers from special moments in their lives. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta got Grantaire a new set of paintbrushes and Enjolras a calligraphy set. Feuilly made them an engraved frame with the important dates in their lives (“So you’ll never forget an anniversary or birthday!” he explained). Bahorel gave Grantaire new hand wraps and Enjolras a first aid kit with an apology written inside. Eponine, Cosette, and Marius gave Grantaire an album of embarrassing pictures of Enjolras and Enjolras ones of Grantaire. Combeferre and Courfeyrac gave them a scrapbook of their relationship as well as a complete collection of _Friends_. After all of their friends left, Enjolras and Grantaire settled into bed. 

“You know, typically on a wedding night-” Grantaire started with a smirk.

“ _That_ and teasing tomorrow,” Enjolras promised. “Cuddling tonight?” Grantaire grinned happily and kissed his forehead pulling him close to his chest.

“That sounds perfect, angel,” Grantaire smiled as Enjolras snuggled close to his chest. “I will love you,” he sang quietly as he closed his eyes. Enjolras smiled softly and closed his eyes as well.

“Until my dying day.”


	12. Home, Love, Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is so so so late I am so sorry. It's been a rough break and I've had way too much writer's block and family events. Regardless, here's the last chapter of this fic for 2019. Happy New Year's Eve! And Thank you to Aberrantangel for commenting on every chapter, that meant so much! hh

([what Enjolras and Grantaire look like in this credit to @littlesmartart on tumblr)](https://littlesmartart.tumblr.com/image/188168846947)

“So that’s basically the romantic holiday history of your parents,” Courfeyrac summed up, closing the giant scrapbook. Enjolras and Grantaire’s daughter, Delphi, was sitting next to him and smiling brightly.

“Did it really take them  _ that _ long to get together,” she asked with a laugh. Courfeyrac nodded.

“Yep. Your papa moved away when he was your age. You’re 15 right?” he teased. Delphi laughed and nodded. “Exactly. So do you have anyone who might be your future partner in crime?”

“Do  _ not _ answer that!” Grantaire called from the kitchen. Delphi crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Is that because you see me as a piece of property that you’re required to defend in a patriarchal society until you can sell me off for marriage?” She asked. Grantaire just raised an eyebrow and glared at Enjolras, who was badly stifling a laugh.

“Ojh she is  _ so  _ you’re daughter,” he grumbled before turning back to her. “That is so not true. I just know what horrible assholes men can be.”

“Aren’t you bi?” Delphi asked.

“And happily married to one of the best ones, thank you very much,” he teased, kissing Enjolras’ blushing cheek.

“Fair enough. But who said anything about dating men?” Enjolras and Grantaire both looked up at her and exchange a look. Delphi took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

“Papa, Dad,” she started, taking each of their hands. “I’m a lesbian.” Enjolras smiled at her and gave her a hug before turning to Grantaire.

“$20,” he said triumphantly. Grantaire grumbled and pulled out the money from his pocket. Delphi gave them a false offended look.

“Did you guys  _ bet _ whether I was lesbian or not?” she asked. 

“No!” Grantaire exclaimed, sounding offended. “We bet whether you’d come out today or not.” Delphi stared at them before Enjolras elaborated.

“We’ve suspected for a while. We completely accept anything you want to do and we will always love you no matter what,” he promised.

“But I will still judge ever girlfriend you date and give them a shovel talk with Aunt Eponine and Uncle Bahorel,” Grantaire added and Enjolras whacked his arm with an oven mit. Delphi just laughed and hugged both of them tightly.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I was worried.”

“We’ll always love you, Del,” Grantaire promised kissing her forehead. Delphi smiled and stepped back.

“I have to call Marie. We agreed to both tell our parents today,” she explained with a smile before running off to her room. Enjolras smiled at her and turned to Grantaire. 

“I’m proud of her,” he said. “She actually trusts us which is a great thing in itself but she’s got a girlfriend.” Grantaire grinned and wrapped his arms around Enjolras.

“She’s in for a fun ride,” he laughed softly. “I mean the amount of horrible boyfriends and girlfriends I had before I found you.”

“We met freshman year,” Enjolras pointed out with a smile.

“And then I moved. Don’t feel offended,” he added, kissing his nose and winning him a small laugh from Enjolras. He rolled his eyes fondly and hugged him tightly. Grantaire rested his chin on top of Enjolras’ head and the couple just enjoyed the moment of peace before shouting interrupted them.

“Sick sons of bithces!” Delphi shouted from her room and the amis in the living room reacted instantly.

“Hey!” Jehan yelped.

“Watch the mouth!” Feuilly chided.

“There are young ears here!” Courfeyrac yelled upstairs, covering Gavroche’s ears.

“Watch your fucking language!” Eponine shouted.

“Eponine!” Grantaire scolded as Delphi came downstairs. “And you!” he said, turning to his daughter. “You need to-”

“Marie got kicked out,” she explained angrily. “She tried coming out to her family and her own damn brother called her something I can’t even repeat and they got into a fist fight and her parents told her that she had twenty minutes to get her stuff and get the hell out of their lives,” she said, clenching her jaw. “Those-”

“No!” Grantaire interrupted and Delphi crossed her arms. Before she could start again, Enjolras intervened.

“Does she have other family?” He asked, bringing both of them to sit down at the kitchen table. Delphi shook her head.

“The only ones she has are just as bad,” She sighed. Enjolras nodded and thought for a minute. 

“I’m sure she’s very upset so how about you go talk to her and we’ll try to think of something,” Enjolras suggested calmly. Delphi nodded and muttered under her breath as she went back upstairs.

“Sick sons of bitches!” Enjolras growled as soon as she left, making the others jumped.

“Enj!” Grantaire scolded. 

“Hey!” Jehan yelped.

“Watch the mouth!” Feuilly chided.

“There are young ears here!” Courfeyrac yelled, covering Gavroche’s ears.

“Watch your fucking language!” Eponine shouted. Grantaire blinked and shook his head.

“I’m living in a time loop,” he said, glaring at the others. 

“How can they hurt their own child like that?” Enjolras shouted angrily. “She’s a kid! And she trusted them to say that she loves someone! I can’t even imagine that with Del! Even though she might be a bit hard at times, she’s our  _ daughter _ ! I would love her even if she killed someone! Hell, if she decided to kill those jackasses I might even help her!” Grantaire sighed and pulled him into a hug.

“I know,” he agreed. “It’s horrible but some-”

“Do  _ not _ give me that ‘some people have different opinions’ bullshit,” Enjolras warned.

“Okay. But it’s true. No matter how bad they are, we can’t change them,” Grantaire pointed out. “But we can help her out.”

“How?” Enjolras asked, looking up at him. Grantaire smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

“I’ve got a plan.”

**********

Delphi came back downstairs after a half an hour.

“Maire is at the library,” she said, sitting down in the living room with the other les amis. “It’s the closest place that was open.” Grantaire sighed and nodded.

“I think we have a plan,” he started, looking over at Enjolras who nodded.

“We think that we can let her stay here until we find somewhere else for her to go,” he proposed.

“And Fey and I are going to look into the paperwork into becoming her legal guardian,” Combeferre added. “We’ve wanted to adopt for a long time and it won’t hurt to try.” 

Delphi stared at them dumbfounded and she started crying.

“Oh my god, thank you!” she smiled and hugged her dads. “Oh my god. I honestly don’t know what to say.” Enjolras smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“It’s the right thing to do,” he said as Grantaire got up. 

“C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go pick her up.” Delphi got up and, after hugging Combeferre and Courfeyrac, followed him out.

A little while later, they returned with Maire, a tall teen with long, dark brown curls in several types of flannel. She stayed timidly next to Delphi, who was holding her hand tightly. 

“This is Maire,” she introduced to the group and they all said their hellos. After she put her bags in Delphi’s room, the two girls, Enjolras, and Grantaire met in the kitchen.

“Okay, so some ground rules,” Grantaire started. “No fooling around and no boys, although that won’t be hard. And no drinking, smoking, drugs, nothing like that. Curfew is 11 and no feeding the cat sugar.”

“That was one time, papa,” Delphi sighed and Maire laughed softly.

“Still,” Grantaire pointed out. “And I think that’s it. Just, don’t be an idiot.” Both girls nodded and Grantaire smiled. “Good.”

“We’re happy to have you here as long as you need,” Enjolras said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Marie replied. “I can’t thank you enough. I don’t know many people who would do this.” 

“It’s our pleasure,” Grantaire assured her. “Now go relax. You both need it.” The girls smiled and went into the living room. Enjolras smiled at Grantaire. 

“So what happened to giving all her girlfriends a shovel talk?” he teased and Grantaire laughed.

“I’ll deal with that when they are both more emotionally stable,” he decided. “And then she’ll never see it coming.” Enjolras laughed and kissed him softly.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he teased, nudging him gently. 

“Excuse you, I am hilarious,” he said with mock offense.

“I’ll just let you believe that.”

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this?” Enjolras giggled softly and Grantaire couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you,” Enjolras sighed happily. 

“I love you too,” Grantaire replied and kissed him. 

“Guys!” Courfeyrac called softly and the two broke apart and went to the living room.

“What?” Grantaire asked and Courfyerac shushed him and pointed to the other couch. Delphi was curled up with her head on Marie’s shoulder and the other girl had her arms wrapped around her and Hera, one of their old cat’s kittens.

“It’s you two,” Courfeyrac said with a smile. Enjolras raised an eyebrow and Courfeyrac continued.

“Look,” he said, showing them a picture from the day they first started dating. “Tall brunette with family issues and short, angry blonde gays cuddling with a cat on top. It’s just like the two of you.” Enjolras and Grantaire looked between the sleeping girls and the old picture of the two of them. Enjolras smiled and looked up at Grantaire.

“I guess they are,” he agreed with a smile. “It’s kinda cute really.”

“That it is, Apollo,” Grantaire laughed, pulling his ponytail playfully. “And if Delphi is anything like you, Marie is the luckiest girl in the world.” Enjolras blushed and kissed his cheek.

“And if Marie really is you, then our daughter is with her perfect person,” Enjolras replied.

“Get a room,” Delphi muttered to them and Grantaire gasped dramatically.

“How dare you?” he teased, pulling Enjolras close.

“You’re such a nerd,” Enjolras joked happily. Grantaire just hummed, kissing his nose.

“Dork.”


End file.
